Happy Beginnings
by DrWhoFan4eva
Summary: As the Doctor and rose land in the 22nd Century,Susan is still waiting for her grandfather to turn up.But what will happen when the master turns up unexspectedly! Chapter 5 coming up soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Susan's Beginning.**

**Chapter 1-**

**As the Doctor and Rose were walking back to the TARDIS, leaving the Beautiful Dark Red sky of Crussett,They had one last look at the sky and the green ocean of the North. And then the Doctor spoke. "So you ready to leave?" said the Doctor grinning at rose proudly. and letting go of rose's hand and opening the TARDISes door.**

" **Yeah i'm ready... so come on lets go and explore! " Rose Grinned at him back and hugged his arm. And they both stepped inside the TARDIS. The TARDIS fadded out of view as it flew though the time vortex.**

* * *

**Mean While as the Doctor and Rose were Traveling in space and time. A Young woman of about 30 looked up at the winter night sky and sighed, then when back to writing a report she had to finish for the morning,Then she heard her name being called. " Susan, Have you finished that report yet?, i need it for the morning if you haven't forgotten? " Her manager spoke to her as if she was a nobody -but susan didn't care.**

" **Yes Carol, it will be done by tomorrow, Promise" Susan sighed and went back to her thoughts and put her pen down, she went into deep thought, she hated it here, working in London 7 days a week 9 till 8 at just wanted to go home and sit down and watch telly or just listen to some music, susan wasn't your average 30 year old woman, she was a woman with a deep secret and only 3 people in the whole of time and space knew the secret. Susan wasn't from this earth or even human, She was an alien and ****from a race called the Time Lords, and her real home was called Gallifrey and she wasn't 30 she was actually 60 years old in Gallifreyian ages. She first came to earth in the 20th Century in 1963 with her grandfather- who called himself ' The Doctor' - and she went to school at Coal Hill School and she had been there five months when her teachers got a bit suspicious , so one day the followed her to the TARDIS - which was her home and it stood for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and she had named it herself- the as her grandfather wouldn't let her teachers ian and barbra go, he kidnapped them and they traveled in time and space but one day they stopped off the the 22nd Century in the year 2164 and along the way she met a lovely handsome young man called David and he worked as a freedom fighter, and defended everyone from a race called the Dalex who came from the planet Saro.. then one day her grandfather realized that she was happy where she was and who she was with but also knew that she couldn't be with two people that she loved at the same time, so he left her here in the 22nd Century with an identity and a place to call home.. but now all that was gone...david had been dead for 38 years now and she had stopped hearing her people which made her think that something had happened to them .**

**Then she jumped as the last person had slammed the office door, she gathered up her things and walked home in the night sky, with the stars shinning bright in the black sky above, she wished so deeply that she could be up there again, traveling and discovering different places. But she had given up all hope of her grandfather coming home to come back for her, he'd properly forgotten about her. As soon as she got to the door of her house she opened the door and walked in quietly and shutted the door without making it creak. then she put her things down on the table in her living room and sat down to watch telly.**

* * *

**The Doctor smiled at Rose as he pulled leavers and pushed buttons,**** they never knew where they were going next and as Rose watched him move around the TARDIS with ease, he thought to himself,where should we go?, wel it was better to ask her then to let him chose. "So Rose Where do you want to go then? " he asked her smiling broadly.**

**" Well i'd like to go to the year 2202" Rose said to the doctor casualy, she was twisting a piece of papper in her hand and looking at the tardis controls.**

**" hmm thats a bit random place to go..but its your choice, Allonse Alonzo " The Doctor Flicked some leavers and pushed some buttons and thn held on for a bumpy ride.. but what they didn't know, was that they were in for a bit of a shocked, for susan aswell.**

* * *

**As susan was just about to sit as the table for dinner she heard a sound she hadn't heard in 38 years, she ran to her living room and there stood the tardis clean and well the same as ever, then she hid behind the door as two people came out of the door of the tardis. As the man spoke susan keep quiet.**

**" ahh, looks like we stumbled into someones home" The man sounded suprised but happy then she heard a key locking the door. Then the girl who had blonde hair and was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt spoke to the man in the brown suit.**

**" Hmm well.. we'd better go and explore then shall we..come on then doctor" The girl sounded excited to be hear. Well they wont be Excited for much longer. Susan stepped out form behind the door and spoke.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaper two-**

**" What on Earth are you two doing i my house and who are you anyway?" Susan shouted angrily.**

**" Well um we were traveling somewhere and we umm ended up here in this lovely house and i do say its a very clean house as well. and..." Then he stopped and looked at the woman who was staring at him in a confused manner and looked happy that someone was here to see her.**

**" My name is susan.. who are you two? " susan said politely, taking out a chair, and as the man sat down the girl just stood next to him smiling every now and then and looking at the house.**

**" im the Doctor and this is Rose" he smilied at rose then at susan. He looked at this woman wis amazement and curisoity, it seemed like they'd met before, but he put the thought out of his mind and spoke.**

**" So what do you work as susan ?" said the doctor.**

**" I work as a Journalist for the local paper... i er live here alone if your wondering" susan said it quietly.**

**" Oh ok no ..yes..umm i meen no thats ok thats ok" The doctor looked at the susan girl and thought of his own granddaughter the one who he'd left behind in this century . he studied her face and her eyes..eyes thats hed seen horror and hurt and a face that looked old but wasn't .**

**" Do you want coffee?" she spoke with a tone she hadn't used in looked old and his eye looked like that they had seen trrible things and horror madness and love.**

**" oh no nothing for us...how long have you lived her for then susan?" The doctor spoke with wonderment. whilst resting his hand on the table.**

**"Ive live hear for a long time now and i tell you i hate it heard to be honest with you doctor ..i just want to go back home.. and theres something you have to know about me before you ask me anything. I am not from this race or this time i was born in the 49th Century on a planet that is long gone and far away from this universe ". susan realized her breathing with staggered and she caught her breath and waited for people to call her nad and stupid. But it didnt come the doctor just stared at her in dissbelief and bewilderment.**

**" Im not shocked or suprised actually.. what did oyu say your surname was again Susan? " The doctor said curisouly as he got more afraid of what was happening?**

**"Hang on then that means your alien? said Rose as she looked at susan with confusion in her eyes.**

**" My surname doctor is Foreman, Susan Foreman, and Yes your right Rose i am an alien " Susan smiled as she said the name. and as she spoke the name the doctors eyes widened and looked as if he was going to faint, but didn't.**

**"Susan, its really you?" The doctor smiled a sad smile and then frowned, he looked upset but happy at the same time, like some of the pain (but not all of it ) had gone away.**

**" Grandfather?, ..yes it is me grandfather" Susan had tears in her eyes and smiled, and the doctor and susan embraced in a deep hugg, then there was a loud knock at the door which made rose , the doctor and susan jump.**

**" I'll get it" Rose said as she rubbed her eyes, she looked tired but didn't want to say anything as she didn't want to spoil the doctors special moment.**

**Rose got to the front door and opened it and she saw a Ginger haired girl wearing jeans and a purple top and had sun glasses on even though it was cloudly, the girl didn't say anything for a while she just stood there looking at rose with confusion and wonderment in her eyes.**

**" Who are you? " Said the Ginger girl sturnly, she took off her sun glasses and looked rose up and down wth a face the an old pear.**

**" umm im rose a friend of susans.. come in please" Rose smiled and moved aside to let her in, but the girl bargded past her and didn't even say thank you. Rose gave a fake smile and shut the door. The ginger girl called out susans name and as susan got up , rose looked at the doctor and gave him a confused smile. As the moon shone in the sky what they all didn't know is that things were about to get alot worse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

**" Hi Karen, What are you doing back? i thought you werent back till saturday?" Susan smiled at her friend and then looked at her grandfather then rose and then to her friend.**

**" well while i make a cupper you lot can get aquanited " susan walked to the kitchen, but was aware that someone had follewed her to the kitchen, she turned round to find her grandfather standing in the door way of the kitchen, looking around at all the ordements and kitchen appliences.**

**"Well, Susan you sertinatly made your self at home here! The Doctor smiled at her, then put his hands in his pockets.**

**" Well i had to didn't i....you left me here when you knew i couldn't choose between you and David!" Susan Had tears in her eyes and then she Lokked at her garndfather and saw the pain and fear and love in his eyes, all the hurt and the pain he's been though in the centuries.**

**"I wanted you to prove to me that you could live a normal life with the person you loved, and you have proved me right susan and i hope you don't hate me for what i did all those years ago?" He Didn't look at her but he closed his eyes like he didn't want to remember the bad times.**

**" Of course i don't hate you Grandfather!, You looked after me and cared for me and you taught me never to bed afraid of something you've never encoutered"**

**" So woud you want to come with me...us" He nodded his head to rose in the living room.**

**" I'd love to grandfather ..i really would but i just couldn't face you leaving me again and all the pain i had to forget.. beacause you see i cried every night for god knows how many years! I thought it was my fawlt for you leaving me and i never forgot you and when i Heared the tardis noise i new it was you... even though i kept on telling myslef it couldn't be .. because you see its been too many years since u left me here and i try to forget that day but its just something i can't forget" She looked up at the doctor and gave a weak smile and then hugged him with all her might and he gave the same back.**

**The doctor could hear sudan crying and he could feel the tears welling p in his eyes and he let them spill. He hugged her tighter and then he let go over susan and wipted her etars away and then susan asked a question she had ment to aks him a while ago.**

**" So What happened to Gallifrey? and everyone? Said susan with a shaking voice.**

**" Well there was a war.. A time war...." the doctor spoke with a low voice.**

**Whilst the doctor and susan were talking about There home planet. karen and rose were getting to know eachother.. or trying it anyway.**

_**'Karen's Not very talkitive' **_**Rose thought to her self as she poured her self a cup of could hear the doctor ans susan talking i low seemed like a lovely girl and actually wouldnt mind having her on board the TARDIS, if that was ok with the doctor that is. But a soon as rose opened her mouth Karen spoke.**

**" So where are you from exactly, i mean you just all of a sudden turn up here and that doctor person.. whoever he is, starts talking to my mate like the related!" Karen looked at rose with confution and amazement in her eyes. **

**"ahh well me and the doctor we travel,and lets just say we never stay for long" Rose Smiled at what she had just said. She wnted to tell people that she was in love with The Doctor, who looked about 30 but was really a 904 year old man who was from a planet far away and long made her sad in a way because she could imagian loosing her home ,everything and thats wa=hat the doctor felt,but she had made him better and he did the same to rose and they were both thankful that they had met she realised that Karen was looking at her in confusion.**

**"So ....You travel? where?"Karen actually smiled for once since they'd been talking.**

**"We travel everywhere and anywhere? Just dont ask why or when? its complecated..." Rose smiled back at karen and as rose was about to talk some more tere was an almighty boom from the street - although it sounded like it was from out side the fromt door.**

* * *

Authors Note:**Look out for chapter 4-( which will be the missing covo between the doctor and susan,and then carried on by the story :P)**

**Read and review!! xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** I don't Own Doctor Who, Russell T Davies owns and writes it!.

Also here is the chapter between The Doctor And it's really sort and late I've had lot on my mind recently and a lot of college work that I need to catch up on and again i'm sorry it's sort and late. But ere is chapter 4! :P

Also please tell me if there are any improvements that need to be done etc...any mean comments are not allowed.

Hope you enjoy x x x x x

**Chapter 4-**

"_There was a war..a time war" The doctor Said sadly and quietly._

**Susan Looked at her grandfather with confused eyes and hurt..she guessed what was coming but didn't dare say anything. She crossed her arms too her chest and looked at her Grandfather.**

"**And?" Susan said quietly yet forcefully.**

" **There was a war between the Dalex and the Time Lords,A war against the whole of creation, and we lost, all of us lost .I saw the fall of Arcadia and" .... the doctor Gulped..." I also saw our planet burn like the sun." Tears were forming in the doctors eyes, he blinked and looked at his Granddaughter again.**

" **Oh grandfather it cannot be true?" But as soon as Susan said the words she new that the was telling the truth. She shock her head ,then looked up and embraced her let the tears of love,sadness and hurt flow down her cheeks.**

"**And I know what your going to say next and I don't want to hear it, I just can't bare Hearing all the pain and suffering" Susan put her head in the hands and breathed in deeply.**

**Then just as Susan was about to speak again , rose appeared in the doorway,rose noticed that they'd had a serious conversation, she smiled weakly and spoke to them both.**

"**Are you two ok? I could go if..." Susan stopped her right there and smiled at her.**

"**No rose it's ok, were fine, trust me" Susan smiled, Rose returned the smile and hugged her and the doctor.**

"**Hey, how about we go out and get some chips?" Susan said happily . "But hang on what about Karen?, I don't want her to be left out?"Susan Looked at her Friends for and answer.**

**Then Susan looked around at the door and saw her mate Karen standing in the doorway. "Don't worry I have to go home now anyway" She smiled at Susan and The friends and left the house before Susan could Say another word.**

"**Well that was rather quick " The doctor laughed and got up smiling at Rose and Susan, then all of a sudden he looked confused rummaging around in his pockets for money.**

"**Grandfather don't worry me and rose have money to spare, They all smiled at each other and walked out the house and talked about what to do when they got back.**

* * *

**Meanwhile as The Doctor , Rose and Susan walked down the street laughing and smiling at stories ,old ones and new, and jokes. They didn't notice a man who seemed to know them pretty well but didn't go out to also had an evil glare in his eyes, He followed them till he couldn't follow them anymore - as he had no more shadows to go through to follow them. Then he looked at them one last time, whispered something to a watch on his right wrist and smiled an evil smile, then to the sky and disappeared into thin air.**

* * *

**Susan could sense someone was watching them, she turned round and she swear she saw someone standing in the shadows watching them,the doctor turned to face her,she shook her head and told him it was nothing as she didn't want to ruin the time they had. Then she smiled and turned to walk with the friends, but what she didn't hear was the sound of a strange noise coming from the place she had just looked. She was too busy Absorbed in the happy moments with her grandfather and rose ,whom she liked as her new friend.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 coming soon. Though I have a lot on my mind so It might not be a while yet. Sorry thanks for reading though.**

**xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters unfortunatly. The BBC and R T Davis does :(xx

**As Susan ran to catch up with her grandfather she could not help but think if he had only come here on purpose? **

"**You shouldn't think such thoughts!" Susan Shouted to herself. Well what was she suppose to think I mean for years David told her that "One your grandfather will return one day and that when that day comes just be happy" His voice echoed in her head,she missed him a lot but she always kept her head held high (for david and for her kids- who were sadly all grown up- and sadder still they thought she was dead). But she had to stop talking to herself as she was becoming father father behind them again.**

**As she ran to catch them up they both stopped causing Susan to bump lightly into Rose, "Sorry" Susan said apologetically . "Its ok.. What wrong doctor?" Rose and Susan both looked at the doctor , who now had a frown on his face and looking around as if someone evil had been around.**

"**Its nothing..just..." He stopped in mid sentence and just as he did all three of them heard a mighty Crash behind them. They all turn to see a tall man with brown hair and and evil smile across his face. Rose and Susan both hid behind the doctor. And as Susan gasped, rose just held on the the doctor with all her strength.**

**Then they heard the most horrible evil laugh.. then the master spoke.**

"**Well well well..look who we have here. The doctor,Little Susan and Rose Tyler, what a great combination" The Master smiled again and rubbed his hands together. He walked towards them slowly.**

Loook i know its short (hides face) and i havent updated in a long time... been busy with drama and dance and coursework catch up lol But i am writing the next chapter as we speak (or type) :) Thanks for readdding xxxx


End file.
